


Murder Mystery Party Time

by bunbondoeswriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Human, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Drinking, Everybody Dies, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Murder Mystery, Out of Character, Partying, Plot Twists, Poisoning, Secret Identity, Underage Drinking, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbondoeswriting/pseuds/bunbondoeswriting
Summary: What will our protagonists do when a fun party goes south in a very violent way?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor & Feferi Peixes, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1- the party

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I started writing this, abandoned it,reread it, decided it was too OOC, abandoned it again, reread it later, then decided I could do something with it  
> even i dont know how this will end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be really short and stuff, soo...

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you have been dragged to a ridiculous HOUSE PARTY late at night by your insufferable(y hot, you mean- what?) roommate, DAVE STRIDER. You would complain about not getting enough sleep, but to be completely honest, if it weren’t for him you’d probably just stay up late watching TRASHY ROM COMS instead. Maybe it’s for the best anyway. You haven’t really got much social interaction in recently, apart from banter with Dave. Maybe you could try talking to some of your friends while you’re- oh, who are you kidding, you’ll probably just sit in a corner and tuck yourself into your sweater like you always do. You won’t even get drunk, even if you remotely liked alcohol, it’s your turn to be the designated driver. Little do you know, you won’t need designated drivers, because you’re all spending the rest of your lives here. And by the rest of your lives, I of course mean tonight, because most- if not all- of you will die before the sun rises.

Karkat: survey surroundings

You look around the rather large living area connected to the entrance hallway. The first thing you noticed when you walked in was the rather large, and very broken flatscreen TV that was miraculously still playing what you assumed to be some sort of shitty horror movie, though you couldn’t quite tell through the shattered screen and absolutely fucked audio system. On the wall above the TV you notice a vent, just large enough for someone to crawl through, if that person were very small and nimble. There are beer bottles scattered around the floor along with half empty Faygo bottles around where your ex-best friend, Gamzee was on the couch, straddling a brown skinned boy, who you presumed was Tavros because of the discarded wheelchair beside the couch, and having a sloppy makeout session. Also on the couch, apparently oblivious to the disgusting display of affection going on beside them, sipping from off-brand beer cans and nibbling from the bowl of chips in front of them, Vriska and her “Scourge sister,” Terezi sat gossiping and cackling about the party. In the corner of the room is a closet that is making some rather odd noises for a closet to be making. If you believed in magic and didn’t know for a fact that two or more people were having hot, raging sex in that closet, you might think that it was alive. But, as it turns out, you aren’t fucking six anymore and magic is bullshit. Sollux stands across the room, watching the party with a distasteful look plastered across his face. He, too, is sipping at shitty off-brand beer, but through two straws. Yes, not a straw, but two. Fucking. Straws. By himself. You can see that Dave has found his cousin, Rose, who is with Kanaya, her girlfriend, and Roxy, her very drunken sister at the kitchen bar. You see several snacks and drinks along the bar, including a platter of cookies, which Roxy is diligently eating from. Also near that area you can see Dave’s brother, Dirk leaning against the counter and surveying the party-goers. You find this the slightest bit odd, as the older Strider has never been one for parties. You assume he’s just here to keep an eye on Roxy. You can see past the Strilondes (Strider + Lalonde, haha clever) into the kitchen where a semi-drunken Eridan is bothering a not-so-semi-peeved Feferi. On the stairs to the second floor sits your step-sister Nepeta, who seems content with doing her companion’s hair in braids, and Equius, who seems to be questioning why he even came. Kind of like you right now. Fucking Strider. You assume the rest of the guests are upstairs.

Karkat: go upstairs

You decide, against your better judgement, to venture upstairs to see what’s going on. Can’t be much worse than what’s happening in that closet. Upon doing so, you find Aradia, John, Jane, Jake, and Jade in the bedroom playing a game of the infamous Truth or Dare. Before you can get the fuck out of there, Aradia spots you and waves you over.  
“Come over here, Karkat! Wanna play Truth or Dare with us?”  
“No fucking thanks, I’m going to get something to drink.”  
You turn to leave, but find that the doorway is blocked by none other than Dave fucking Strider. How’d he get up here so fast?  
“Come on, Kitkat, let’s play some Truth or Dare. It’ll be fun~” He waggles his eyebrows above his shades. You roll your eyes and sit on the floor among the others with an exasperated sigh. Why do you EVER listen to fucking Strider.

Karkat: be someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally wrote where everyone was... To this day, I still don't know who was having sex in that closet...


	2. Part 2- the fight

You are now someone else. Someone else named SOLLUX CAPTOR, to be specific. You’re unsure why you decided to come to this lame-ass party. Maybe it was because Feferi practically begged you to go. You take a sip of shitty beer through your strawS, yes, plural, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, and scan the room. Nothing new, just stupid teenagers being stupid teenagers. As you look to the kitchen you see Dave get up to move, and behind him, you see Eridan being a douche. Eridan being a douche to Feferi, to be exact.

Sollux: save your step-sister/ best frond

“Hey, Ampora! You gonna find thomeone elthe to bother, or am I gonna have to make you?”  
“Fuck off, four eyes! This has nothin’ to do wwith you.”  
“It doethn’t have to. You’re bothering a perfectly nithe girl, the clearly wantth to be left alone.”  
“Guys, don’t-” Feferi interjects before being cut off by Eridan.  
“Wwhat are you gonna do about it?” he slurs. You stay silent and glare at him. “Wwell?” Before you can retort, Feferi comes between you.  
“Stop it, both of you! I don’t need you two getting into a fight when the party’s barely started. Let’s just get out there and have fun, ok?” You stay silent. “OK???”  
You heave a sigh. “Fine.”  
“That’s the spirit!”

Sollux: Have some fun

You’re trying, you really are, but that Ampora bitch keeps stomping on your mood. Literally, he’s stepping on your fucking feet. He’s trying to play it off as a drunken accident, but you know better. FUCK, he just did it again. You know what, two can play at that game. You spot an empty beer can lying in the middle of the floor near you. Bingo. You step backwards, right onto the empty can and come tumbling down, grabbing Eridan’s scarf and taking him with you.   
“FUCK, YOU DID THAT ON PORPOISE!” He practically screeches. Soon you’re tumbling around on the floor, a tangled mess of kicking and flailing limbs. You manage to get ahold of his scarf by the back and choke him with it, before someone comes between you to split it up.  
“Thank you, Equius,” Feferi’s gentle voice snaps you out of your rage-induced trance. As you regain your vision you can now see that everybody has stopped what they were doing and started staring at you. Quickly, you become self-conscious. As soon as Equius feels that you’ve stopped struggling, he lets go of your arm.   
“Now, until you can learn to get along, you’ll have to stay in a room together.”  
“WHAT?”  
“WWHAT?”  
You were expecting her to SEPARATE you, not put you together. You don’t think you can think of a worse punishment than getting landed with this privileged asshole.  
“I think the room under the stairs should do nicely,” you hear Dirk pipe up. “Small enough they have to interact and plenty out of everyone else’s way.”  
No, NO, FUCK NO, “No. Fucking. Way. I AM NOT-” but it was too late. Equius was already closing the door.

Sollux: try not to fucking explode

You fail miserably. You bang on the door angrily and shout, to no avail. You eventually give up and look over your shoulder, half expecting to see Eridan jump at you, but he just slumps against the wall, holding his head. He looks slightly annoyed, but mostly pained. You can see bruises starting to form where you hit him,and his glasses are cracked. He slowly turns his head upward to look at you.  
“I havve to pee.”

Sollux: stop being boring

You’re not boring, you’re Sollux. You can’t stop being someone you’re not, that’s ridiculous.

Sollux: be the spider bitch

You are now VRISKA SERKET. You just watched some major shit go down, you kind of wish you’d caught it on camera. Your followers would eat this drama up like a kid eats candy on halloween. Who are you kidding, you started recording the moment Sollux confronted Eridan. You chuckle to yourself as you upload the video. Suddenly your phone dings with a notification from an unknown number. You pull up the message and read it.  
??: I have something for you to do. Before I tell you, you have to promise to keep this between you and me. Don’t tell anyone about this message, or about the events that are about to transpire. If you utter even a word, you will be dead by the minute, understood?  
You: Yeah, yeah, my lips are sealed and all that, but I gotta know, if I do this thing, what do I get? What’s in it for me?  
??: Why, I’m so glad you asked…  
Your grin grows wider. This lame party just got a lot more interesting over the course of ten minutes.

Vriska: Be the one with useless legs...


	3. Part 3 - the accident

You are now TAVROS NITRAM, and your night just went from amazing to awful. One minute, you’re having sloppy makeouts with a hot boy in clown makeup, the next you’re on the ground, having been caught in the middle of a particularly nasty fight. Gamzee helped you off the ground and into your wheelchair after Equius stopped the fight, but now your head hurts and you can’t think straight. In fact, you seem to be thinking very, very gay thoughts about a certain miracle-worshiping juggalo. Apart from that your skull is pounding, and you need to get to the restroom, which, as it happens, is on the upper floor. Up the stairs. Great.  
“Heeeeeeeey, Tavros, need some help up the stairs?” You don’t process who the voice is coming from, only that it was offering to help. You simply nod. You feel someone swiftly pick you up out of your wheelchair and start carrying you up the stairs. 

Tavros: don’t be rude, thank whoever it is

Of course. You look up to thank the kind person when you’re met face to face with your long time bully and the person responsible for your immobile appendages, Vriska. Oh, oh no. Nonononono. No good things can come from this, only bad things can come from this. She must sense your sudden change of attitude because she says, “Relax, I’m only trying to be helpful. It’s not like I’m gonna cripple you again,” She lets out a cackle. Somehow, this does not reassure you, but at this point there’s nothing you can do except hope nothing bad happens.

Tavros: pray like your life depends on it

You were already sort of doing that, but there’s no harm in more praying. You squeeze your eyes shut and pray to every god that’s ever thought to be in existence, because your life probably does depend on it. You can’t seem to find your voice, not that it would help much, what with all the commotion. You’re sweating bullets by the time you’re at the top of the stairs, but to your surprise, Vriska just sets you in the bathroom and closes the door. You sigh as a wave of relief washes over you. You open the medicine cabinet to look for painkillers, and, thankfully, there seems to be some left. You take about three, then throw the empty bottle away. You also have to actually use the restroom. As you start to undo your pants, you hear an all too familiar laugh outside the door. You freeze. Why is she laughing?

Tavros: realize your mistake

It hits you. She carried you up here, leaving your wheelchair at the bottom of the stairs. You try to open the door to confront her, only to find it’s been locked. From the outside. You mentally facepalm.  
“Okay, Vriska, that's, uhm, very funny, can I please come out now?”  
No response. Only laughter.  
“Uhh, Vriska???”  
Footsteps, the laughing’s getting farther away.  
“Vriska, open the door, please!!!”  
The laughter is gone, you can only hear the sound of your heart racing. You run your fingers through the strip of chocolate colored hair on top of your head, and look for a way out. You notice the window is open and haul yourself up to look out. It’s pitch black outside, the light from the moon blocked by the house. You look to see if maybe there’s anyone down there, someone to help you out, but you can only see darkness.  
“Hello?” you call out hesitantly. You lean farther out the window and squint your eyes, trying to make out some sort of shapes, but as you do you feel something sharp push into your back, and you fall to the ground beneath the window. Had it been only grass down there, you might have survived. But as it turns out, there were some rather unsightly bushes that had not been trimmed for a while, with sharp branches poking out in all directions just below that window. You hear a sickening crunch and everything goes black.

Tavros: be Vriska’s Scourge Sister...


	4. Part 4 - the investigation

You are now TEREZI PYROPE, and you just went outside to get a breath of fresh air. It was getting stuffy in the house, with everybody coming down to watch the fight. From where you were on the couch, you got a pretty good view of it. Or, you would have if you weren’t completely blind. It sounded really bad, and you swear you smelled blood. You just rounded the corner when you hear someone call out, “Hello?” It sounds like it was coming from an upstairs window, so you head toward it. Before you reach it, however you hear something tumble down from the same place. Something that sounded too much like a body when it hit the ground. You take a deep breath through your nose, trying to figure out who it is. You can smell a mixture of coconut shampoo, shitty beer, animal fur, and slight traces of Gamzee’s breath. Tavros. You bend down and take his pulse. Nothing. At least his death was swift. Taking another whiff, you can tell he suffered from several scratches and broken bones from his tumble onto the bushes. But one wound stands out to you, deeper and cleaner than the scratches from the deadly shrubbery, lodged close to his left shoulder, and you pick up the slight tang of metal. This was no accident, this was a murder!

Terezi: inform the others

You go back inside, where everybody has gone back to what they were doing before, except for Eridan and Sollux, who were still under the stairs. You clear your throat before announcing “A body has been discovered. There is a killer among us.” You can immediately tell that several people are shocked. You don’t need heightened senses to tell that the atmosphere suddenly got a lot stiffer.  
“Terezi, is this a joke? You’re kidding right?” you hear a nervous John inquire. Apparently, he got bored of Truth or Dare and came back downstairs.  
“Egbert. Why would I joke about something so serious,” it’s more of a statement than a question. He goes silent. “I’m going upstairs to inform the others, nobody move until I get back.”  
You march up the stairs to find everyone already heading out. “I-”  
“We heard,” Dave interrupts you.  
“Yeah, people on the other side of the state probably heard, you practically screamed it.” Karkat adds.  
“HA! You’re one to talk, Vantas. Or should I say yell?” You retort. “I need you all downstairs, I’m commencing investigations.” They all herd to the lower level of the house, but you don’t follow them just yet. You have something to do first.

Terezi: investigate the crime scene.

You unlock the bathroom and step inside. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything smells good. Well, good as in the sense of normal. Bathrooms never really smell good, per se. In fact, they quite often smell pretty bad. You can pick out the remnants of Tavros’ scent, but you don’t smell any other person. Odd, he couldn’t have stabbed himself. Not in the back, at least. You take one last sniff before leaving. As you exit the room you take some red tape out of your back pocket and tape over the entrance. When you get to the bottom of the stairs you immediately go to open the door to the room under the stairs. As you pull the door towards you, you hear “Aw, fuck,” followed by a thump.  
“Captor, since you and Ampora were in this room when the crime was committed, and therefore are innocent, you’ll both be helping me interrogate suspects. Wait, where’d he go?”  
Just as you ask, a dismayed “You’vve gotta be kiddin’ me!” comes from up the stairs. His footsteps get louder, then quieter as he heads for the door.  
“Ampora! Noone leaves the house!”  
“I gotta go.”  
“Nobody leaves until we find the perpetrator.”  
“No, listen, I’vve. Gotta. Go.”  
You purse your lips into a small “o.” “Hurry up,” you urge. “We don’t have all night.” He sighs gratefully and rushes outside.

Terezi: Interrogate suspects

Quickly, you take a pen and paper and jot down a  
L1ST OF SUSP3CTS:

EGB3RT, JOHN4TH4N  
STR1D3R, D4V1D  
L4LOND3, ROS4L1N  
Z4HH4K, 3QU1US  
L31JON, N3P3T4  
V4NT4S, K4RK4T  
H4RL3Y, J4D3  
3NGL1SH, J4COB  
CROCKER, J4N3  
STR1D3R, D1RK  
M4K4R4, G4MZ33  
L4LOND3, ROXY  
M4RY4M, K4N4Y4  
P31X3S, F3F3R1  
S3RK3T, VR1SK4  
M3G1DO, 4R4D14

To keep track of who you’ve interrogated. You take John into the "interrogation room" and begin questioning. He tells you that he was playing Truth or Dare upstairs, then came down to get them all drinks right before you came in, that he hasn't talked to Tavros all night, and that he isn't sure, but thinks he heard cackling from outside the bathroom around the time he was murdered.  
"Any idea who it was?"  
"I didn't see them but it kind of sounded like Vriska."  
You thank him and let him out. Next you grab the person closest to you, uhh, "Lalonde, the drunk one eating cookies!"  
Roxy sits in the chair, still holding a half-eaten cookie. She tells you she was at the bar with Rose and Kanaya the whole party, only chatted with Tavros when he came to get a drink, but she can't remember what they talked about, and that she doesn't know anything about what happened to him.  
"I diden even kno he wen upstairz." She's barely even conscious, there's no way she could have killed him. You escort her out and take Equius in.  
He tells you he had been in front of the door to this room since he put Eridan and Sollux in, which Sollux confirms by complaining about him blocking the AC from getting in, that he had previously discussed with Tavros about building him a pair of robotic legs, and that a little before you came in he noticed Vriska come down the stairs laughing, and then a few minutes later, John came down, too.  
Next is Kanaya, who says she was accompanying Rose at the bar and confirms that Roxy was there, too, that she greeted Tavros as he came in and told him to be safe, and that she was too busy making sure her girlfriend didn't die from alcohol poisoning to notice anything suspicious.  
Jake says he was upstairs with Jade, John(until he left), Dave, Jane, Aradia and Karkat when it happened, that he had indeed chatted with Tavros for a while before Jane asked him to play Truth or Dare, and that he too heard laughing from the bathroom area around that time.  
Dirk says he's been wandering around the party, that he hasn't talked with Tavros, and that he didn't really see anything suspicious.  
Nepeta says she was chatting with Feferi in the kitchen since Equius was busy, that she had teased Tavros about Gamzee earlier on, and that she had noticed Vriska offer to help Tavros up the stairs, which she thought was sweet at the time.  
Rose confirms both Kanaya and Roxy's alibis, says she greeted Tavros when her girlfriend did, and that she didn't see anything suspicious.  
Jane says she was with the truth or dare bunch, that she said hello to Tavros when she got Jake, and that she thinks she did hear the same laughing that John and Jake did.  
Karkat was also with the truth or dare group, didn't talk to Tavros at all, and didn't really notice any laughing.  
Aradia was playing Truth or Dare, talked to Tavros a little about meaningless things, and did indeed hear laughing.  
Feferi was talking to Nepeta, had said hi to Tavros, and didn't see anything suspicious.  
Dave played truth or dare, didn't bother to talk to Tavros and thinks he heard the laughter but isn't sure.  
Jade played truth or dare, had said hi to Tavros, and thinks she heard laughing too.  
You sigh, rubbing your temples, so far all the evidence points to, "Serket, please, have a seat." She sits.  
"I didn't kill Tavros, I swear. I carried him up the stairs, locked him in the bathroom, and left."  
"The door was locked from the outside, but you did have a motive, the opportunity, and several witnesses that say they saw you at the scene of the crime. I'm going to have to lock you up while I investigate further. If anything, just think of it as punishment for being a bully."  
She sighs heavily, "Whatever it takes to get everybody off my back."  
You leave and lock the door behind you. “I think thatth everybody, right TZ?” Sollux inquires.  
You check your list of suspects. “Not everybody. Has anyone seen Makara?” They all just look around and shrug. “Damn it, I told everyone to stay put. Someone find him.”

Terezi: take a closer look at the body. 

While everyone looks around for Gamzee, you go outside to investigate further. As you approach the bathroom window, however, you can’t find the body. You can smell the blood where it hit the bushes, and where it landed on the grass, but Tavros himself is nowhere to be found. You follow a bloody path on the ground that disappears seemingly inside the wall. As you lean down you feel a cool breeze on your face and realize this must be where the vents connect to the outside. You sniff and smell Faygo, and realize this must be where Gamzee went, too. You’d never fit in there, though, you don’t even know how Gamzee did it. He might be small, but it would still be a tight fit for anybody. Not to mention he dragged a rather chubby body in there with him.You sigh and wrap red tape around the bush and fence where the body was, then you head back inside. Maybe there’s something in the bathroom that you didn’t quite catch.

Terezi: be the Ampora bitch approximately half an hour ago


	5. Part 5 - the mission

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA, and you are stuck in what barely even classifies as a room under the stairs with your worst enemy, Sollux Captor. If that weren’t bad enough, you really, really have to pee. You hear someone say something but it’s muffled by Equius’ body, then the door, then Sollux, who is leaning against the door. Whatever it was, though, Sollux is interested. “Wwhat is it?” you whisper.  
“Thuth.” It takes you a second to understand that he’s saying “shush.” You stand up, still leaning against the wall for support.  
“Don’t ‘thuth’ me, Captor. Tell me wwhat’s going on.”  
He holds up one finger toward you with one hand, still leaning on the door with the other. “Thhhhhhh.” You hold up a finger in his direction, too, but it’s a different one from his. The one in the middle, to be exact. Just at that moment the door is pulled open. “Aw, fuck,” Sollux curses as he falls, but you don’t stay long enough to see him hit the floor. Your bladder is killing you. As you reach the top of the stairs you see that the bathroom is blocked off by some red tape. “You’vve gotta be kiddin’ me!” You run to the front door so you can go outside, but you’re stopped by Terezi.  
“Ampora! Noone leaves the house!”  
“I gotta go.”  
“Nobody leaves until we find the perpetrator.”  
“No, listen, I’vve. Gotta. Go.”  
Her lips form the letter “o.” “Hurry up,” she tells you. “We don’t have all night.” You run out the door, slamming it behind you. You go to the side of the house and release the nine glasses of wine you’ve had tonight onto a bush. You zip up your pants and are about to head back inside when you see what looks like a person dart around out of the corner of your eye. 

Eridan: follow the strange person

Out of sheer lack of ANY basic fucking horror movie knowlege and absolute stupidity, you decide to follow it. You go to the opposite side of the house, where you’re greeted with the horrific sight of Tavros’ dead body. So that’s what all the commotion was about. He is covered in cuts and scrapes, and one of his legs juts out awkwardly. His last expression is one of shock, his mouth gaping open and his eyes gazing lifelessly into the sky. There’s blood on the leaves of the bush and pooling under him. You gag at the sight of it, but you’d better get used to it, because this isn’t the last dead body you’ll see tonight. You turn on your heel to leave, but as you do a small ping comes from your pocket, signifying a message to your phone. You take out your mobile device and look at the screen. It’s from an unknown number.  
??: Hello Eridan. You may not know me, but I know you. I know what you want, and I can give it to you. All you have to do is follow my instructions and tell noone.  
You: Howw do I knoww I can trust you? Wwhat happens if I don't do wwhat you say?  
??: I suppose there's only one way to find out. The question is, are you brave enough to try?  
You try not to let it bother you too much, but you're starting to get nervous. You answer hesitantly.  
You: ok, wwhat do you wwant me to do?

Eridan: be the mysterious figure

You are now the mysterious figure. You look again at the grotesque sight in front of you and frown. As soon as you’d heard Tavbro was dead, you had to see for yourself. Sure enough, he lay lifeless in the grass outside. You want so bad to kiss his soft, plump lips one last time, but- wait, what is stopping you? That’s right, nothing. You get down on your hands and knees and bring your lips to his, transferring some blood from his mouth to yours. You don’t mind, though. You pull away and lovingly caress his cheek. His body is still warm, and you want to hold him and keep him with you. But he won’t fit in the vents with you. At least, not all of him… You look around for something sharp, something like, maybe a saw leaning against the side of the house conveniently. And you almost stopped believing in miracles. After you finish you captchalogue the saw and take Tavbro in the vent with you piece by piece. First, the legs, then the torso, and last but not least, planting another smooch on his lips, the head.

???: Uhh, be someone else, anyone else

Ok, you are now JAKE ENGLISH and you’re a mite shaken up by the recent developments. You were acquainted with Tavros, and knew that he and Vriska didn’t really get along, but you never really saw any reason she would kill him. Plus, Terezi said it was an assisted murder, and that the other culprit was still on the loose. You haven’t the slightest clue who it could be, there could be someone in the house you don’t even know about. You sure are glad you took your trusty pistols with you right about now. You hate sitting around and waiting. You should be helping find the killer, you should be taking them head on. You’re an adventurer for heaven’s sake! You start to tap your foot impatiently.

Jake: do something useful

You decide to start going after Gamzee. Apparently, he disappeared before Terezi could question him. According to her, he went in the vents and she couldn't follow him. Not that you could really fit in there, either. Well, he has to come out sometime, right? It's just a matter of where…

Jake: begin your mission

You get up off the couch, going up the stairs. Well, Terezi said not to leave the house, not the living room. As long as you stay away from the bathroom… You pass her on your way up, apparently she smells you, and you’re awful… awful, but somehow attractive smelling cologne.   
“English! What are you doing?”  
“Well, er, you said Gamzee was in the vents, right? So, the logical thing to do would be to block them off so he doesn’t have anywhere to go, right?”  
“That’s- actually pretty smart… just make sure you leave one open, I still need to interrogate him…”  
You nod, going into the bedroom. Once there, you spot the vent and move some furniture in front of it. There, that should keep the rascal… You move to each room except the bathroom, covering the vents, then move downstairs. Once there, you wonder how to cover the vent in the living room. You finally decide on stacking furniture to the vent. Karkat comes up behind you.   
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
You turn to face him. “What’s it look like, chap? I’m making sure our juggalo friend only has one way out.”  
He gives you an incredulous look, but goes away. Geez, wonder why he’s so irritable? It’s not like he’s just received news his friend is dead and the killer might still be in the house right now or anything. You think before realizing something, calling up the stairs, “Terezi!”  
She yells back, “Yeah, I’ll get the ones outside!”

Jake: be Eridan again...


	6. part 6 - don't drink the kool-aid

You are now Eridan Again. You mean Eridan Ampora. You are nervously waiting for something to arrive. You don’t know what it is or when it will arrive, only that it will be posted through the mail slot. That mysterious person had told you that they would give you what you wanted if you did this for them. Albeit, you don’t exactly know what “this” is. You startle as a something is slid through the door. You take it, it’s a plastic bag full of some red, powdery substance. A note is stapled to it. It reads, “Make some punch. Don’t let anyone see you do it.” You scoff. How are you supposed to do that? Everybody is downstairs, they’d be able to see you in the kitchen. And why shouldn’t anyone see you? That's awfully suspicious.It’s probably drugs... You sigh, going into the kitchen and looking around. Perhaps you could get someone else to make the punch? That way nobody would see you make it. You take the note off, write “Punch” on the bag as sloppily as you can, and put it in the cabinet that seems least suspicious. You huff, getting yourself a drink so you don’t look like you were doing nothing in there, and sit by Dirk on the couch.  
“Sup.” He says.  
You ignore him, messing around on your phone. He scoffs and leaves it alone. After a while of sipping from a drink you didn’t actually want, you sigh. “You knoww, wwe could do wwith some punch. Might lighten the mood a bit.”

Eridan: Make some punch

You aren’t going to do that.

Eridan: Be someone who is

You are now Nepeta Leijon, and you think that that’s a wonderfurrl idea. After the stress that Tavros’ untimely demise caused, may he rest in peace, you think that you need a little stress reliever. 

Nepeta: Make punch!

You jump up, looking around in the cabinets for a punch bowl and some punch. You find a little plastic bag with some red powder in it, and it’s labeled punch. You examine it for a second before deciding it’s good enough and find a punch bowl. You start to put water in it, before Roxy yells “Alcohol!” You snicker, but you comply and put some wine in it before stirring in the powder. You taste it to make sure it’s good before turning around to announce that it’s ready. You open your mouth, but only a small noise comes out and you can’t breathe. You drop the ladle to clutch at your throat, your eyes widening. You fall to your knees as your vision starts to go black.

Nepeta: Be someone else

You are now Equius Zahhak. You stare at Nepeta for a moment before rushing to her side. You scramble to find something, anything, you can do to save her, but she ends up limp and not breathing in your STRONG arms. You hold her body to your chest for a moment before picking her up and angrily swirling around.  
“Who is responsible?” You demand. “I will not let this go unpunished!”  
Terezi emerges, looking around. She comes over to you and you let her examine Nepeta’s body.  
“Yes, I can say for sure that this is a dead body.”  
You level a glare at her, unimpressed. She doesn’t see it, walking into the kitchen. “The punch- it may have been poisoned.” You stutter out.  
She nods, groping to find the bowl and sniffing at the liquid. “Oh, yeah. Definitely poison.” She dumps the rest of the punch. “Put her… somewhere. I still need to look for evidence.”  
You nod, looking for an adequate place to put your friend’s body.

Equius: Be the crabby one

You are now Karkat Vantas, and this is not okay. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck! Two of your close friends have ended up dead, and if things keep going this way, you might be, too. Oh, of course you will, silly. Everyone dies. Some sooner than others. Anyway, you’re currently freaking the fuck out, gripping at your hair and hyperventilating. It doesn’t look like Eridan is doing much better. He’s gone pale and thrown up on the floor. Currently, he’s keeled over, clutching his stomach. Damn, and on such a nice carpet… Not really. It’s hideous. He retches, but nothing comes out. Someone touches your shoulder and you jump, but it’s just Dave. Oh, god, are you glad to see him. You lunge at him, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest. You sob into his shirt. “They’re gone, oh god. Oh god, fuck, we’re gonna die. We’re all gonna die here, I’m not gonna get to say goodbye to my parents-”  
He pats you on the back. “Shhh, shush, it’s gonna be okay. I’m not letting anything bad happen to you…” 

Karkat: be the one comforting you

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have no idea if this is going to be okay.

Dave: Try your best to keep your promise...


End file.
